Crawford's Desk
by RedKitten
Summary: Nagi befindet sich auf einer aussichtslosen Flucht vor Schuldig und Brad leidet unter Farfies SangeskÃ¼nsten...yaoi, pwp, SchuxNagi, BradxFarf
1. Crawfords Schreibtisch

Ist nur ein kurzer Schu&Nagi Fanfic! Hoffe, er ist nicht ganz so grauenvoll (ist mein erster, den ich jemals geschrieben habe, also habt bitte Mitleid - viel Mitleid!) Die Idee hatte ich während Chemie. Ich schätze, dass erklärt alles ^__^  
  
Nagi ist auf der Flucht und ohne einer Möglichkeit wie er seinem Verfolger entkommen kann...  
  
Fast vergessen: Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
Crawford's Schreibtisch  
  
Panisch rannte Nagi den Flur entlang.  
  
// Er darf mich nicht finden, auf keinen Fall! // Dieser Gedanke schoss ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
  
Doch wo sollte er sich verstecken? Es gab keinen Ort an dem er ihn nicht finden konnte, wo er sicher vor ihm war. Zurück in sein Zimmer konnte Nagi nicht flüchten, denn *er* war auf der anderen Seite des Flurs und würde ihn dort schon erwarten, Nagi wusste das. Doch was hatte er für Alternativen...  
  
Crawfords Büro!  
  
Wenn es unverschlossen war, wäre das seine Chance! Er presste sich gegen den Türrahmen und lauschte: Nichts war zu hören, weder aus dem Büro noch von dem anderen Ende des Flurs. Mit zittrigen Händen drückte er die Türklinke hinunter und...  
  
"Geschafft", seufzte Nagi erleichtert.  
  
In diesem Augenblick hörte er Schritte auf dem Gang.  
  
// Er kommt, er wird mich finden! // Dachte der junge Telekinet, als er die Tür zu Crawfords Büro wieder hinter sich schloss.  
  
Gerade in dem Moment, als er sich unter dem Schreibtisch verkroch, hörte Nagi wie sich die schwere Holztür mit einem leisen quietschen öffnete. Die Angst in ihm wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer, sein Herz rammte schon fast schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust.  
  
// Er darf mich nicht finden, er darf mich nicht finden, er darf mich nicht finden... // Diese Worte wiederholte Nagi wie ein Mantra in seinem Kopf.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick spürte er eine Hand, die sich mit festem Griff um seinen linken Fuß schloss.  
  
: Zu spät, Nagilein! : Hörte er eine bekannte Stimme, die sich in seine Gedanken mischte.  
  
Schuldig hatte ihn gefunden...  
  
Der Griff um seinen Fuß wurde brutaler, verzweifelt versuchte sich Nagi aus Schuldigs Händen zu befreien.  
  
"Oh, Nagi, Nagi, Nagi, du weißt genau, dass es keinen Sinn hat! Komm aus deinem Versteck, Klein-Nagi!" Flötete der Deutsche, während er versuchte Nagi aus seiner Zuflucht zu ziehen.  
  
"Schuldig, bitte, lass meinen Fuß los. Bitte Schu, lass mich gehen", bettelte das jüngste Schwarzmitglied erfolglos.  
  
Schließlich gab er auf und ließ sich von Schuldig aus seinem Versteck ziehen. Er fühlte wie er vom Boden gehoben und auf den Schreibtisch gesetzt wurde. Nagi hatte seine Augen fest geschlossen, er wollte das alles nicht sehen und besonders wollte er Schuldigs Grinsen nicht sehen. Er hasste dieses höhnische Grinsen!  
  
Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Wangen.  
  
"Öffne deine Augen, Nagi" Er konnte Schuldigs heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.  
  
Nagi schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen, er konnte nicht, er wollte nicht...  
  
Der Telepath küsste sanft sein Kinn.  
  
"Öffne die Augen", wiederholte er leise.  
  
"Schu...", ein Schluchzen unterbrach Nagis Worte.  
  
Schuldig zerrte währenddessen ungeduldig an den Knöpfen von Nagis Schuluniform.  
  
: Schau mich an, Nagi : Hörte der junge Telekinet ein Flüstern in seinem Kopf.  
  
Nagi klammerte sich verzweifelt an Schuldigs grünes Jackett; langsam öffnete er seine Nacht-blauen Augen und blickte in Schuldigs smaragdgrüne. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über seine leicht roten Wangen.  
  
Schuldig beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft, während er sich enger an Nagi presste. In der Zwischenzeit glitt die graue Schuluniform mit einem leisen rascheln über Nagis Schultern und landete auf den teppichbedeckten Boden. Die Hände des Telepaten strichen erforschend über den Rücken und schmalen Hüften des Jüngeren. Nagis schluchzen vermischte sich mit einem Stöhnen als diese Hände die Innenseite seiner Schenkel entlang wanderten.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er wie Schuldigs Zunge zwischen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen fuhr. Ein Schock durchfuhr Nagis Körper und er verstärkte den Griff an dem grünen Jackett, bis er den Stoff zerreißen hörte.  
  
Zögernd erwiderte Nagi den Kuss und ließ seine Zunge über Schuldigs streichen. Nach einer Weile lösten sich die Lippen der beiden wieder, nur der hitzige Atem des Deutschen auf seiner Haut riss ihn aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand.  
  
"Schu, bitte hör auf, bitte Schu, bitte...", wimmerte Nagi leise, sein Gesicht in der orangen Mähne von Schuldig vergraben.  
  
Das einzige, was er als Antwort erhielt, war ein Grollen aus Schuldigs Kehle. Er wurde ungeduldig, Nagi wusste das, er fühlte es an der Art und Weise wie sich die Muskeln des älteren Killers anspannten, er hörte es an den immer kürzer und hastiger werdenden Atemzügen und er sah es an dem sadistischen Ausdruck, der für einen kurzen Moment über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers huschte.  
  
Verzweifelt und voller Angst riss sich Nagi aus Schuldigs Umarmung und versuchte rückwärts über Crawford Schreibtisch zu kriechen. Er landete unsanft auf dem Teppich, nachdem er sich etwas ungeschickt von dem Tisch gerollt hatte, und versuchte nun so schnell wie nur möglich die Tür zu erreichen. Vielleicht würde Farfarello ihm helfen, wenn er es zu ihm schafft.  
  
: Sehr richtig, Nagi-chan, WENN du es schaffst :  
  
Zwei kräftige Arme packten ihn an seinem Hosenbund und er wurde brutal zurück auf den Schreibtisch geschleudert. Die Tastatur von Crawfords Computer wurde weniger von Nagis Gewicht, als vielmehr unter der Wucht mit der er auf dem Tisch landete, zerschmettert. Die kleinen, spitzen Plastestücke bohrten sich tief in seine Haut, als Schuldig ihn auf die Holzplatte drückte. Tränen liefen nun frei über Nagis Wangen.  
  
"Nicht bewegen, Nagilein!" Zischte Schuldig, während er die Hände des jungen Telekineten hinter dessen Rücken mit Klebeband fesselte.  
  
Der Verschluss seiner Hose wurde mit einer schnellen Bewegung Schuldigs zerrissen und über seine Beine gestreift, bevor er die Lippen des Deutschen auf seiner linken Schulter spürte. Für wenige Sekunden breitete sich eine bedrückende Stille in dem Büroraum aus, die nur durch das kaum hörbare rascheln von Kleidung und Nagis schluchzen durchbrochen wurde.  
  
: Du scheinst nicht auf soft'n'easy zu stehen, nicht war, Kleiner?!...Wie du willst, Baby, ist mir recht :  
  
Schuldigs Stimme war noch nicht in seinem Kopf verhallt, als Nagi plötzlich etwas hartes in sich eindringen spürte. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei drang aus Crawfords Büro hinaus in den menschenleeren Flur.  
  
Der Telepath war mit einem kraftvollen Stoß vollkommen in Nagi eingedrungen und lehnte jetzt mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem kleineren Jungen unter ihm. Nagi konnte kaum Atmen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und sein Hintern schmerzte höllisch.  
  
"Sch, Kleiner, hör auf mit weinen, du weißt doch, große Jungs weinen nicht", hörte Nagi ein Flüstern bei seinem Ohr.  
  
Schuldig hatte zwar Gleitmittel benutzt, dennoch änderte dies nichts an der Tatsache, dass in Nagi momentan etwas ziemlich großes in einer viel zu kleinen Körperöffnung steckt. Nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte Nagi wie sich der größere Mann, der über ihn lehnte, in einem stetigen Rhythmus in ihm zu bewegen begann.  
  
Während die Stöße kraftvoller und schneller wurden, stöhnte der Deutsche seinen Namen gefolgt von irgendwelchen unsinnigen Wortfetzen ohne Logik und Bedeutung.  
  
Ein erstickter Schrei drang aus Nagis Kehle, als Schuldig über diesen speziellen Punkt in ihm strich. Weiße Punkte schwebten ungeordnet vor seinen Augen, sein Körper fühlte sich an, als ob er zerreißen würde, alles um ihn herum schien diesem überwältigendem Gefühl in ihm zu weichen. Er konnte nur noch die immer härter und schneller werdende Bewegung von Schuldig in ihm wahrnehmen.  
  
"Oh Gott, Schuldig...Schu..." Mit jedem Stoß stöhnte und wimmerte er den Namen des Telepaten. "Schu, bitte...aaaah" Der junge Telekinet schrie erschrocken auf, als Schuldig in seine Schulter biss.  
  
Plötzlich fühlte Nagi wie eine Hand über seine Hüfte strich und sich dann um sein hartes Glied legte; Fingerspitzen glitten dort federleicht über seine sensible Haut, bevor sich der Griff ohne Vorwarnung verstärkte.  
  
Dies war zuviel für Nagi.  
  
Ein letztes Mal schluchzte er Schulidgs Namen, als er auf Craword Schreibtisch kam. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper verkrampfte sich für einen Augenblick. Nagi verlor vollkommen die Orientierung, er wusste nicht mehr wo er war oder was um ihm herum passierte. Nichts schien mehr von Bedeutung zu sein.  
  
Nach ein paar Stößen kam auch Schuldig tief in ihm. Keuchend legte der Deutsche seinen Kopf in Nagis Nacken, orange Haarsträhnen umhüllten die beiden Gestallten, während sie beide versuchten ihren Herzschlag und Atem wieder zu normalisieren. Mit letzter Kraft griff Schuldig nach dem Brieföffner, der während ihres Kampfes auf den Teppichboden gefallen war, und zerschnitt das Klebeband um Nagis Handgelenke, bevor er sich erschöpft rückwärts in Crawfords Bürosessel fallen ließ.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte Nagi endlich die Kraft gefunden auf wackligen Beinen zu Schuldig zu stolpern, wo er sich mit einem seufzen in dessen Schoß kuschelte.  
  
"Das war die beste Idee, die du jemals hattest, Nagi." Schuldig schlang seine Arme lässig um Nagis Hüften und ließ seine Zunge sanft über die Bisswunde an dessen Schulter streichen.  
  
"Es war schnell und hart, so wie ich es wollte", meinte Nagi beiläufig mit einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er fühlte sich so unendlich wohl in den Armen des Deutschen.  
  
"Fast hätte ich dir geglaubt, Baby", flüsterte Schuldig leise. Er wischte mit dem Ärmel des zerrissenen Jacketts die letzten Tränen von Nagis roten Wangen.  
  
"Und was soll mich verraten haben? Als ich deinen Schwanz plötzlich in mir hatte, schien es mir ziemlich überzeugend!"  
  
Schuldigs Grinsen wurde breiter. "Du hättest nicht versuchen sollen mich mit deiner Zunge zu ersticken, während du darum bettelst, dass ich meine Hände von mir nehmen soll."  
  
Der Telepath verlieh seinen Worten Nachdruck in dem er diese "Szene" ihres Schreibtisch-Quickies in Nagis Kopf Revue passieren ließ. Die Bilder schwirrten ungeordnet durch Nagis Gedanken. Er schloss die Augen und räkelte sich verführerisch in Schuldigs Schoß, während seine Hände über die Brust seines älteren Geliebten strichen.  
  
"Bereit für die nächste Runde, Nagi-chan?" Raunte der Deutsche und begann an Nagis Ohr knabbern.  
  
"Oh, ich denke nicht, Schuldig!" Unterbrach Crawfords Stimme die beiden.  
  
Erschrocken starrten sie in die funkelnden Augen des Amerikaners.  
  
Shit!  
  
~~~  
  
Alles geändert! Allein für dich, Leeya ~__^ 


	2. Farfies Zwangsjacke

Oi, Inspiration findet man wirklich dort wo man sie nicht vermutet. In meinem Fall war das ein Jim Carroll & Pearl Jam-Lied (ist nicht wirklich mein Musikgeschmack, aber dieses Lied ist echt putzig), was mir den Anstoß zu dieser Fanfiction gegeben hat.  
  
Pairing: BradxFarfie, SchuxNagi (ist alles irgendwie PWP)  
  
Disclaimer: Weder Schu noch Nagi noch Brad noch Farfie liegen mit Handschellen gefesselt in meinem Bett...äh, gehören nicht mir, meinte ich natürlich __'' UND: der Song "Catholic Boy" gehört ebenfalls nicht mir.  
  
Crawford leidet auf Grund von Farfies nächtlichen Aktivitäten unter chronischer Schlaflosigkeit. Was er dagegen unternimmt und was für eine Rolle dabei Schuldig spielt...einfach selber lesen. ^__^  
  
Riesen Danke an Farfan für's betan und verbessern! (viel hab ich nicht mehr geändert, ich hoffe, es geht jetzt so)  
  
Farfies Zwangsjacke  
  
"I was a Catholic boy, Redeemed through pain, Not through joy."  
  
Die ganze Nacht hörte Crawford Farfarello jetzt schon dieses Lied singen. Immer und immer wieder, lauter und lauter. Es war einfach nur noch nervtötend!  
  
"I was two months early they put me under glass, I screamed and cursed their children when the nurses passed."  
  
Es war anscheinend nicht genug gewesen, dass Takatori ihn bis spät in die Nacht in seinem Büro wegen irgendeiner vollkommen sinnlosen Konferenz festgehalten hatte, es reichte auch nicht, dass Schuldig und Nagi mit ihren kleinen Sexspielchen seinen Schreibtisch vollkommen verwüstet hatten oder dass heute irgendein Idiot frontal in sein parkendes Auto gefahren war. Nein, das war natürlich nicht genug! Farfarello musste unbedingt dieses bescheuerte Lied von einem geisteskranken katholischen Typen singen; man konnte gut und gerne den Text als Biografie für seinen Lebenslauf nehmen.  
  
"I was a Catholic child, The blood ran red, The blood ran wild."  
  
Entnervt stand Crawford von seinem Bett auf und stürmte wutentbrannt aus seinem Zimmer. Er würde Farfarello entgültig zum Schweigen bringen, wenn dieser verdammter Gesang nicht bald ein Ende haben würde.  
  
Ein rhythmisches Quietschen ließ ihn vor Schuldigs Schlafzimmertür anhalten. Crawford musste nicht lange überlegen was oder besser gesagt *wer* dieses Geräusch erzeugte. Als dann auch noch ein "Oh, Schu, mehr...härter!" durch die verschlossene Tür durch den ganzen Flur hallte, wusste er, weshalb sich weder Nagi noch Schuldig an Farfarellos Nachtperformanz störten.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment spielte Crawford mit dem Gedanken seine Wut vielleicht an den beiden auszulassen, doch wäre das singende Problem unten im Keller damit nicht geklärt.  
  
"I make angels dance and drop to their knees, When I enter a church the feet of statues bleed"  
  
Und wieder ertönte eine neue Zeile dieses grauenvollen Liedes.  
  
Was genug war, war genug; seine Geduld war mehr als nur strapaziert worden. Er würde Farfarello mit so viel Schlaftabletten und Beruhigungsmittel voll pumpen, dass er für die nächsten 3 Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt sein würde.  
  
Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu überlegen oder auch nur anzuklopfen öffnete Crawford die Schlafzimmertür seines Teamkollegen und betrat das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer.  
  
"Schuldig, wo sind Farfarellos Medikamente?"  
  
Etwas überrascht schauten die beiden jüngeren Schwarzmitglieder zu ihren Anführer auf, keiner von ihnen hatte mit dieser unerwarteten Störung gerechnet.  
  
Der Telepath vor ihm streckte sich genüsslich zwischen Nagis Beinen aus und grinste ihn dann verführerisch an, bevor er einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr warf, die neben einer Packung Kondome und einer Tube Gleitcreme mitten auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand.  
  
"Braddybaby, es ist halb 2 mitten in der Nacht!"  
  
Crawford ignorierte die Worte des jüngeren Killers, sein Blick war wie gebannt auf die beiden Körper gerichtet, die eng umschlungen in dem Bett vor ihm lagen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er bei dem was er sah ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Nagi lag mit leicht geröteten Wangen und Kuss-geschwollenen Lippen unter seinen Teamkollegen, die Hände in der orangen Mähne vergraben. Die nachtblauen Augen waren von Lust getrübt, sie schienen dunkler als sonst zu sein. Immer wieder entkam ihm ein leises Stöhnen oder Wimmern, wenn sich Schuldig auch nur wenige Millimeter bewegte.  
  
"Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit, Brad? Du siehst, wir sind...", Schuldig unterbrach seine Worte und küsste Nagis Hals, "beschäftigt."  
  
Brads Blick wanderte erst zu dem Gesicht des anderen Schwarzmitglieds, dann über dessen schlanken Körper. Das sanfte Licht verlieh seiner Haut einen caramelfarbenen Schimmer und bildete einen leichten Kontrast mit Nagis hellerer Haut, seine Haare fielen wie reine Seide über die Schultern des Telepathen und strichen dann federleicht über den Hals des Jüngeren. Atemberaubend schön, das waren die zwei einzigen Worte, die Crawford in diesem Moment einfielen.  
  
Es wirkte so unreal, seine beiden Teamkollegen so vertraut und intim miteinander zu sehen, er fühlte sich plötzlich absolut deplaziert.  
  
"Schuldig! Jetzt gleich!" Crawfords Selbstbeherrschung nahm von Sekunde zu Sekunde ab. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und für die nächsten 24 Stunden schlafen ohne von singenden oder liebestollen Teammitgliedern unterbrochen zu werden. Und erst recht wollte er nicht die ganze Nacht vor diesem Bett stehen, während seine Pyjamahose enger und enger wurde.  
  
"Die kleine Kommode im Nachbarraum seiner Zelle und jetzt raus oder bleib hier und genieß die Show."  
  
Noch während Schuldig sprach, begann er sich wieder in einem langsamen, sinnlichen Rhythmus in Nagi zu bewegen, der sich ungeduldig unter ihm wand.  
  
Crawford rannte geradezu aus Schuldigs Zimmer. Nur noch schlafen, das war das einzige, was er im Moment wollte; vielleicht konnte er dann auch vergessen, dass er Schuldig und Nagi gerade eben...er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.  
  
In wenigen Sekunden hatte er verschiedene Dosen und Schachteln aus dem kleinen Schrank zusammengesucht und war zu Farfarellos Zelle gestürmt. Crawford riss die schwere Tür regelrecht auf, doch bevor er auch nur einen weiteren Schritte machen konnte, stürzte sich Farfarello auf ihn, sodass beide unsanft auf dem kalten Boden vor der Zelle landeten.  
  
"Farf, was so--"  
  
"Ich hoffte, du würdest kommen", unterbrach der Ire Crawford.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment starrten sich beide nur an. Vergeblich versuchte Crawford zu erfassen, was in dem jüngeren Schwarzmitglied vorging. Doch in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers konnte er keinerlei Regung ausmachen, das einzelne goldene Auge starrte einfach nur ausdruckslos auf ihn herab.  
  
Brad fühlte Farfarellos weiche Lippen plötzlich an seinem Ohr: "I watched the sweetest psalm stolen by the choir." Heißer Atem strich über seine Wange, als Farfarello leise die Worte flüsterte. "I dreamed of martyrs' bones hanging from a wire."  
  
Diese weichen, vollen Lippen schlossen sich über seinen eigenen, noch bevor Crawford auch nur realisieren konnte, was gerade geschah.  
  
Es war ein schon fast unsicherer Kuss, so leicht und...unschuldig. Gelegentlich streifte Farfarellos Zunge Crawfords Lippen, sie drang aber nie weiter vor, als bis zu diesem Punkt.  
  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Körper aus; wann war es das letzte mal gewesen, dass er jemanden so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte? Wann hatte er das letzte mal die Wärme einer anderen Person gespürt? Wann hatte er das letzte mal die Augen geschlossen und sich voll und ganz der Berührung eines anderen Menschen hingegeben? Es war schon zu lange her gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seiner Pyjamahose, raue Finger strichen über die Innenseite seiner Schenkel, bevor sie sich um sein immer härter werdendes Glied schlossen.  
  
"Shit...Farf, nicht hier."  
  
Ein leises Grollen drang aus Farfarellos Kehle. Er rollte sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung von Crawford herunter und ging dann langsam zurück in seine Zelle, wo er sich auf seine auf dem Boden liegende Zwangsjacke legte, seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und dann auffordernd zu Crawford blickte. Dieser schaute ihn für einen Moment nur ungläubig an, bevor er dem Iren folgte.  
  
Etwas unsicher setzte er sich neben seinen Teamkollegen auf den rauen Stoff der Jacke. Für einige Augenblicke starrte Crawford einfach nur den jüngeren, der neben ihm lag, an. Sein Blick wanderte von den muskulösen Armen über den schlanken Oberkörper zu den langen Beinen. Farfarello war auf seine eigene Weise perfekt.  
  
"Setz dich auf", sagte der Ältere plötzlich.  
  
Überrascht blickte ihn Farfarello an, er tat aber, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Crawford stand auf, kniete sich dann hinter ihn und begann mit seinem Zeigefinger jede einzelne Narbe auf Farfarellos Rücken entlangzufahren. Es war fast hypnotisch jede dieser dunklen Linien auf dieser sonst so makellosen, weißen Haut berühren zu dürfen. Die vernarbte Haut war weich und glatt, es fühlte sich an, als ob man Blütenblätter berühren würde.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen, schon fast ein Stöhnen, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Dir gefallt das?"  
  
Farfarello nickte.  
  
"Wie kann es sein, dass du so eine Berührung, aber keinen Schmerz spürst?"  
  
Crawford ersetzte seine Finger mit seiner Zunge und leckte über die schräg verlaufende Narbe an Farfarellos Hals. Fast unmerklich lehnte sich dieser in diese Berührung.  
  
"Ich...ich kann es einfach." Farfarellos Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Eine Hand war in der Zwischenzeit zu seiner Hose gewandert und öffnete diese nun langsam.  
  
"Du kannst wirklich alles spüren?"  
  
Crawford bekam ein Stöhnen als Antwort, als er mit seinen Fingern über Farfarellos Erregung strich. Eine Hand des Iren legte sich über seine eigene und rieb immer stärker über das inzwischen vollkommen harte Glied. Crawford legte seinen freien Arm um die Hüften des anderen und zog ihn näher an sich, vergrub dann sein Gesicht in den kurzen silbrig glänzenden Haaren und verlor sich in dem einmaligen Duft, der absolut berauschend auf ihn wirkte.  
  
Er blickte über den Körper, der so nah an seinem ruhte: Der leicht geöffnete Mund, der immer wieder hörbar die Luft einsog, die zitternden Hände, die sich immer fester um seine eigene schlossen und ihn damit schweigend aufforderten endlich zu Ende zu bringen, was er begonnen hatte, die Hüften, die sich in ihrem eigenen Rhythmus gegen seine Hand zu bewegen schienen, das alles machte ihn mehr als nur an. Er wollte mehr, er wollte in ihm sein, er wollte Farfarello für sich, wenn auch nur für diese Nacht.  
  
Plötzlich löste sich der jüngere Killer aus seinen Armen, rollte ihn auf den Rücken und begann sein Hemd zu öffnen. Jeder neue Millimeter Haut wurde von Farfarellos rauen Fingerspitzen berührt, sodass ein heißes Kribbeln durch ihn jagte. Es war Wahnsinn, es war reines Verlangen, Lust, Sinnlichkeit. Mit ungewohnter Sanftheit strich der Jüngere über jede Stelle seines Körpers. Crawford leckte über seine erhitzten Lippen, schmeckte den Schweiß, der seinen Körper in einem dünnen Film umgab. Seine eigenen Hände lagen auf dem Rücken des Anderen, immer wieder krallte er sich für einen kurzen Moment in die weiße Haut, wenn er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken wollte.  
  
Die rauen, vernarbten Finger wurde schon bald von diesem wundervoll weichen Mund ersetzt, Crawford schloss die Augen und genoss Farfarellos Lippen auf seiner Haut. Immer tiefer wanderten die Küsse und kleinen Bisse, bis er eine Zunge seine Hüftknochen entlang gleiten fühlte.  
  
Er griff nach den silbernen Haaren des Iren und zog ihn wieder zu sich.  
  
"Nein, nicht so, Farf. Ich will dich ganz."  
  
Ein teuflisches Lächeln huschte über Farfarellos Gesicht.  
  
"Gott wird schreien, denn es ist eine Sünde m--" Crawford küsste ihn hart und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen, seine Zunge strich fordernd über die Lippen des anderen, bevor er in dessen Mund eindrang. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von diesen süßen Lippen bekommen.  
  
"Selbst wenn Gott "Walking in Memphis" singen würde, wäre es mir egal", raunte der Ältere, als er sich Farfarellos und seiner eigenen Hose entledigte.  
  
Eine Sekunde später kniete Farfarello wieder über ihm, seine Knie lagen neben den Hüften des Älteren. Das steife Glied seines Geliebten war eng an seinen Hintern gepresst, doch Crawford griff nach seinen schmalen Hüften, als er spürte wie er langsam in Farfarello eindrang.  
  
"Farf, stop, wir haben keine--"  
  
Eine Tube Gleitgel landete plötzlich neben ihnen. Beide schauten etwas überrascht auf und blickten in Schuldigs grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
"Ihr werdet es brauchen. Viel Spaß und, Braddy-chan, ruf mich einfach, wenn ihr fertig seit, denn die", er zeigte auf die Tube, die Farfarello inzwischen geöffnet hatte, "will ich wieder haben."  
  
Er wandte sich von ihnen ab du ging langsam wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.  
  
Als Crawford sich wieder Farfarello zuwandte, spürte er auch schon das kalte Gel, dass der Jüngere gleichmäßig auf seinem Glied verteilte, bevor er sich über ihn positionierte.  
  
"Farf, musst du nicht erst--" Der Satz verlor sich in einem lusterfüllten Stöhnen, als sich Farfarello in seinen Schoß senkte und Crawford immer tiefer in ihn eindrang. Diese enge Hitze, die ihn umgab, hätte ihn fast sofort zum Höhepunkt getrieben.  
  
Beide begannen sich in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus zu bewegen. Crawfords Finger krallten sich in das weiche Fleisch seiner Hüften und er stieß immer fester in den engen Körper über ihn. Der jüngere warf plötzlich mit einem heiseren Schrei den Kopf in den Nacken, biss sich dann ein wenig zu fest auf seine Unterlippe und kratzte über die durchtrainierte Brust des Amerikaners; rote Striemen wurden sofort auf der sonst so perfekten Haut sichtbar. Das Stöhnen und Keuchen der beiden vermischte sich und hallte an den Wänden des kärglichen Raumes wider.  
  
Crawford rollte den Iren plötzlich auf den Rücken und stieß immer härter, immer tiefern in ihn. Wie im Wahn jagte beide auf ihren Höhepunkt zu. Feuer brannte in seinen und Farfarellos Körper, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, das wussten beide.  
  
Er spürte wie sich eine fast unerträgliche Spannung in seinen Lenden aufbaute. Die ersten Wellen seines Orgasmus erfassten ihn, als er mit lustverschleierten Augen in Farfarellos Gesicht blickte. Dieser hatte sein Auge geschlossen und strich mit seinem Finger immer wieder über einen kleinen blutenden Riss an seiner Unterlippe, bevor er lasziv über den ganzen Finger leckte.  
  
Dies war zuviel für Crawford, mit einem lauten Keuchen kam er und ergoss sich in dem kleineren Körper unter ihm.  
  
Schwer atmend legte er sich neben den Iren, schlang einen Arm lässig um den Körper neben ihm und strich geistesabwesend über die feuchte Stelle an seinem Bauch. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken realisierte er, was diese Flüssigkeit eigentlich war.  
  
"Wann bist du...?"  
  
Farfarello begann das Sperma von Crawfords Bauch zu lecken.  
  
"Nicht lange vor dir."  
  
Der Ältere schloss die Augen und genoss die Zunge, die über seine erhitzte Haut leckte; es war das letzte, was er spürte, bevor er einschlief.  
  
Wenige Minuten später betrat Nagi vorsichtig Farfarellos Zelle.  
  
"Ist er... ist er tot?" Sein Blick war wie gebannt auf Crawfords bewegungslosen Körper gerichtet.  
  
Farfarello schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, bevor er flüsterte: "Er schläft, er wird lange schlafen." Er beugte sich zu dem Schlafenden runter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
Nagi kniete sich neben die beiden und betrachtete Crawford für einige Sekunden.  
  
"War es...gut?"  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Farfarellos Gesicht.  
  
"Probier es aus." Mit diesen Worten legte er sich neben seinen Anführer und schlang seine Arme fest um ihn.  
  
~~~  
  
Mahl sehn, ob's ne Fortsetzung gibt und Nagi es tatsächlich ausprobiert...will das eigentlich jemand lesen? 


End file.
